Prove It
by foranotherworld
Summary: Future Klaine in which Kurt has a b!p and Blaine insists that his skills have only improved over the years. Kurt insists that he prove it. Porn follows.


**A/N: **I just can't stop writing b!p Klaine. NO SHAME. NO APOLOGIES. NO REGRETS. The only point of this is porn. So not sorry.

_"Warnings_": b!p Kurt, oral, felching (I think anyway idk if you call it something else if there's a vagina involved), unprotected sex (USE CONDOMS IRL OK), dirty talk, slutty!depserateforeachother!Klaine (although I'd like to call this an incentive).

* * *

><p>Blaine <em>loved <em>Kurt's pussy. It had been kind of weird at first, when they'd been teenagers and he'd just wanted to know why Kurt had been so reluctant to go further with him when it was obvious that he was just turned on by their making out as Blaine was. One day, a day filled with tears and confusion, Kurt had confessed that he was so scared of more than kissing and hands above the waist because he was "built strange." Blaine had taken this to mean that Kurt had an extra curvy penis, or that it was really small, but Kurt had just laughed bitterly and told him he'd welcome either of those "problems".

Kurt didn't have a penis at all, he'd confessed—he had a vagina instead. Blaine hadn't quite believed him, and had gone home a bit confused, because he'd never even heard of such a thing—a guy with girl parts. Furthermore…once he'd accepted that Kurt wouldn't lie or joke about something like this, Blaine totally still wanted to get into Kurt's pants, Blaine was even _more _confused. He was _**gay**_, and that meant he was _totally _into cocks. But…he _loved _Kurt, he loved Kurt more than anything ever, and so, in the end, did it really matter what his genitals looked like? For a while Blaine wasn't sure how to answer that question, but he'd stayed with Kurt, because he couldn't imagine being without him. As time went on and he began to really process what Kurt's confession meant, Blaine realized that he got just as turned on when they made out, even though he knew Kurt wasn't hard like he was afterwards, he was hot and wet instead and somehow that was still really, _really _sexy, because Blaine had made him that way.

After a lot of convincing, he'd managed to get Kurt to take off his pants. Blaine could still remember the sight of him, pale and trembling as Kurt spread his strong thighs and finally let Blaine see his body. He'd been shocked at just how hot and slick Kurt had been, how soft, how _perfect_, how he'd slid his hands out of Kurt's underwear after that first touch and tongued his fingers, desperate to know what the wetness there tasted like. Kurt had gasped with shock, but hadn't let the strange newness of it all stop him from letting Blaine slide a finger deep inside. Blaine could still see Kurt's face as Blaine made him come for the first time. Although their relationship had changed as they both became more comfortable with the nontraditional nature of their circumstances, and Blaine was more attracted to Kurt than ever, there was something about that first time that always stuck in his mind.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Kurt asked from the other end of the couch, bringing an end to Blaine's reminiscing.

Blaine shook his head, taking in their small but well decorated living room and Kurt's bare feet nudging at the side of his thigh.

"It's obviously not your constitutional law textbook, because you look way too happy," Kurt teased.

"I'm thinking of you," Blaine answered honestly, grinning as he set his book on the table.

"Oh? What about me?"

"The first time you let me touch you."

Kurt's breath hitched. "Y-yeah?"

"Mmm," Blaine breathed, crawling over Kurt's body. "You were so fucking hot."

"Were?" Kurt protested.

Blaine nipped at his throat. "Brat. You're still hot. You're hotter to me than you've ever been. That moment was just…fucking surreal. You were so much more beautiful than I'd realized, and even though I practically had to give you freaking PowerPoint presentation to get you to let me…it was so worth the wait."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "You weren't too bad at it."

Blaine bit down a little harder this time, licking over the red skin when Kurt gasped. "Such a brat. My skills have only improved with age, you know."

"I'm not sure if I believe you. Prove it," Kurt challenged.

Blaine grinned up at him widely. "Strip."

Kurt shuddered. "And if I don't?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not the one who's going to go unsatisfied if you keep your clothes on, so…'

"I don't know about that." Kurt giggled and slid a hand between them, sliding it into his yoga pants. "There's a lot I can do like this," he teased.

Blaine sat up and shrugged, watching the not-so-gentle movement of Kurt's hand. "Sure but…your fingers aren't anywhere near as good as my tongue, are they?'

Kurt whimpered and arched up into his rapidly moving hand. "Mmmm," he moaned, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. Kurt looked him dead in the eyes, and Blaine was struck all over again by how blue they were. "You want my pussy, don't you?" His tone was innocent and playful, but Blaine knew better than that—that Kurt was desperate for him and trying to make Blaine give in. It wasn't going to happen, not this early anyway. He didn't want to deal with a smug Kurt later on.

Blaine grunted noncommittally, but the flush creeping up his neck and the way his eyes fluttered shut told another story. Kurt was such a tease, and knew how much dirty talk turned Blaine on. He stripped off his shirt and shivered under Kurt's hungry gaze as climbed off of his lover, standing briefly so that he could get rid his sweats and underwear. He straddled Kurt and bent down to kiss him, hungrily sliding his hands up under Kurt's shirt. Blaine captured Kurt's startled gasp on his tongue when Blaine pinched one of his hard nipples.

"Fuck!" Kurt was writhing, and desperate and getting _way _too close to orgasm for Blaine's taste. He kept tweaking Kurt's nipple with one hand and with the other clamped down on Kurt's wrist and yanked it out of his pants.

"What? Nooo," Kurt whimpered, struggling to get out of Blaine's grasp.

"I made a specific request, Kurt. Strip. _Now." _

Kurt shivered beneath him. "And if I don't?" he challenged again.

Blaine pinned him down with his gaze. "Then you don't get to come."

Kurt whimpered. "Fine," he said shakily.

Blaine grinned triumphantly and let Kurt's hands go, moving away so that Kurt could take off his clothes. Blaine breathed in deeply as he took in the expanse of his boyfriend's smooth skin, eyes trailing over his lightly muscled chest, his tight belly and Kurt's tight navy blue briefs_. _Thinking of what lay in them made Blaine's mouth water…God he wanted Kurt.

"Good," Blaine said shakily, then stood. "Bedroom. Now."

He didn't wait for Kurt to agree, but Kurt was right there with him, and very nearly beat him onto their bed. They giggled a bit, kissing sweetly, then not so sweetly as Blaine worried Kurt's lip between his teeth. Blaine pressed his hips down, groaning into Kurt's mouth when his cock pressed against Kurt's soft outer lips through the fabric of his underwear.

"Blaine, _please," _Kurt breathed, his hips rocking up, seeking more contact.

"I could just fuck you like this," Blaine growled. "Just rip your underwear off and slide my big fat cock into you and fuck you hard until we both come." He pressed back against Kurt, biting his lip, to keep from rutting against Kurt till they both came. Blaine had better pleasures in mind, and they'd be ruined if he gave into the overwhelming urge to get off _right this second. _

"Yes, please, _yes." _

Kurt's hips were wild in their desperate search for pleasure, and it was so hot that Blaine very nearly did what he'd just proposed. But he pulled away.

Kurt groaned like he'd been offered a million dollars only to find out the whole thing was a joke. "No, Blaine, baby, don't stop…"

Blaine didn't answer, just settled down in between Kurt's legs and yanked his thighs wide apart, nosing at the wet fabric of Kurt's underwear.

"Off," Blaine whined, his voice desperate as he tugged and Kurt arched upward, and finally Kurt was naked for him. Blaine took in the sight of Kurt, wet and pink and exposed and _perfect _justfor him_. _Blaine hummed in approval as he took in one minor change—Kurt, who was always well groomed, had completely shaved. Blaine was all for being natural and not conforming to societal notions of what was sexy, etc, etc, so fort and so on….he couldn't deny that this little discovery was hot. Really fucking _hot_.

"You shaved," Blaine murmured against his thigh, running his fingertips across the newly smooth skin. "_Fuck." _

Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt's face, but he knew he was smirking. "I know you like a little surprise every now and then—_oh fuck!" _Kurt's moment of smug triumph was wiped out as Blaine drew his tongue up through Kurt's outer lips.

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed, pushing Kurt's thighs wider apart and licking the entire length of his pussy at a maddeningly slow pace that had Kurt writhing in no time.

"Blaine, stop teasing!" he cried out.

Blaine laughed against him, sending vibrations through Kurt's body and making him moan desperately. "Does that mean you admit that I know what I'm doing?"

"Yes!" Kurt all but screamed.

Blaine grinned. "In that case…" He wrapped his lips around Kurt's hard clit and sucked it, slowly and gently at first, increasing the force of his suction as Kurt whined above him. Blaine shoved two fingers inside of Kurt's hot, tight hole with no warning and began to fuck him hard and fast.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "I'm…fuck I'm gonna come soon…."

Blaine pulled away for the briefest moment. "Come on, come for me, gorgeous…"

Kurt shuddered as Blaine fucked him faster, sucked him harder and it wasn't long before Kurt's hips skidded to a sudden halt and Blaine felt him coming, soaking his fingers as his pussy gushed in sweet waves of release.

Blaine didn't waste any time—he pulled his fingers out and sat up, moving a very sated and pliant Kurt around so that Blaine could line his cock up against Kurt's wet, hot hole and press himself inside in one solid stroke.

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he breathed harshly.

Blaine knew Kurt was still a little sensitive, but that made it even hotter for him as he thrust in and out of Kurt's tight heat.

"You're so tight, so fucking _good_ and _hot _and…" Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tight enough to bruise and slammed into him.

Kurt screamed, wordless and high and desperate as he clutched against the sheets and pushed back up into Blaine's rough, brutal pace. The sound, so loud, and jarring and unexpected sent Blaine careening closer and closer to the desperate dizzying edge.

"Kurt, damn it, _fuck _I'm not gonna last… "

"Please," Kurt begged. "Come inside of me," he whispered.

That was enough—Blaine buried himself deep inside in a hard thrust that forced a harsh grunt from Kurt. Blaine was powerless to stop himself from saying Kurt's name over and over again as he came deep inside of Kurt's body. Blaine was still for a moment, trying to figure out what things like breathing and thinking were again. He pulled out and slid back down between Kurt's legs, watching his come ooze out of Kurt's red, swollen hole. He dragged a finger through the mess and brought it to his lips, whimpering as he tasted himself, then Kurt on it.

"_Fuck _that's hot," Kurt whispered, his eyes glued to Blaine's softly flickering tongue as it curled around his finger.

"Oh?" Blaine's eyes fluttered upwards, and he smiled deviously, bending his head to lick gently at Kurt's pussy, pressing his tongue inside and licking himself out of Kurt's body, never breaking eye contact.

"B-Blaine," Kurt stuttered, his hands threading through Blaine's curls as the licking became more insistent. "You're gonna make me come again…"

Blaine mmmed in pleasure and licked a little harder, gentler than he was earlier, but hard enough that he knew Kurt would be close in moments.

"Come on baby," Blaine urged as Kurt's hips pushed more forcefully against his searching tongue. He was rewarded seconds later by Kurt groaning his name in one drawn out breath and the hot clench of Kurt's muscles around his tongue. A new wave of sweet salty fluid rushed into Blaine's mouth and Kurt trembled above him. Blaine swallowed it all hungrily, gripping Kurt's hips to keep him from moving too much as Blaine continued licking at his swollen overused pussy.

"Blaine, _stop," _Kurt choked out a few moments later, his thighs closing hard around Blaine's ears. Blaine gave him one last long lick from top to bottom before he pulled away.

Kurt shivered. "_Fuck." _

Blaine crawled up the bed and pressed a wet, salty kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Yeah. _Fuck. _But I won. So…."

Kurt nudged him none too gently. "Shut up and go to sleep, you brat."

Blaine looked over his shoulder. "But it's only four in the afternoon!" he protested, laughing. "Also, you know I can't take naps!"

"Well, you wore me out with sex. So I'm taking a nap. It'd be great if dinner was here waiting when I woke up," Kurt said as haughtily as he could through a yawn.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he nipped gently at Kurt's shoulder. "Brat. But I'll think about it." As he watched Kurt fall asleep in his arms, so peaceful and warm, Blaine knew he'd be getting up in a few minutes to make something for dinner. As he did so ten minutes later, he realized he might have to go to the store because he was starving, and a salad wasn't going to cut it tonight. The sex had totally worn him out, and he needed calories. Lots of calories. So there'd probably be dessert too. And he'd make Kurt eat it, complaints of potential pear hips notwithstanding.


End file.
